Final Mission
by kelles
Summary: Rip's last moments before she goes on the mission the Major has chosen her for. She begins to suspect how dangerous it is as even Zorin and Schroedinger are being nice to her. ONE SHOT. [C]


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does. May be some spoilers for vol 5 and up.

* * *

The vampire knew something was up. Everyone was treating her differently. When she walked down the hall _they all_ stopped talking. Rip knew the others were talking about her, she just could not figure why. The vampire tried not to think about it or let it bother her. She was Rip Van Winkle, the hunter. She did not worry about what people said. She put terror in her victim's hearts. But, then the strangest thing happened: Zorin and Schroedinger started being nice to her. Schroedinger stopped annoying her and she could have sworn that Zorin grinned at her when she passed the vampire in the hall. Then there was the Captain. He had poured her a cup of blood after his own. Millenium vampires were not nice. Something was very, very wrong.

Rip tried not to think of it over the next several weeks. When he called for her though, she knew the time had come. Whatever he had to tell her would explain the odd behavior of the other soldiers. Rip had a knot in her stomach. She could not even drink any blood. The mere thought of it made her sick. _Ridiculous! Why am I nervous? I am the hunter. I do not feel fear. I will not fear. Even God fears my bullets._

The vampire walked into the Major's office. For once he was alone. And the fear within her heart grew. She could not show it to him and would not. "Heil, Major." She saluted him.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Rip. No need to be so formal." The Major paused from eating a huge piece of chocolate cake and grinned at her.

Rip smiled at the man. She had never really liked him. Right now instinct was telling her not to trust the man. "Do you have a mission for me, Major?" Rip asked hopefully. Anything would be better then this ship.

"Ahh, yes I do, Rip. Are you ready for it?" The Major studied Rip for her reaction.

"Yes, I am."

"It is a very important mission. And difficult, very difficult." The Major paused as he shoved more chocolate cake into his mouth and took a drink of coffee. "Do you remember when you first came to work for me, for Millenium?"

Rip nodded as the terror started to build in her heart. She had started to remember something from long ago. Rip knew that it would be better if she did not remember it.

"Do you recall, Rip Van Winkle, when I told you about Samiel?"

That name, why did make her feel so insignificant, so weak? "S-s-samiel?"

"Yes, do you remember our conversation?"

It had been the one conversation in her life, both as a human and a vampire that she had wanted to forget but could not. "Yes, Major." Rip said, her voice trembling just a litte.

The Major noticed her change in mood and smiled. He loved the taste of fear. "He is coming, Rip Van Winkle. And I have chosen you to greet him – to defeat him."

Rip said nothing. Now everyone's odd behavior seemed so clear. She would not be coming back. "Yes, Major. When will I leave?"

"At midnight, prepare for war, Lieutenant."  
--------------  
Rip went to her room to prepare for her mission. On her way out Schroedinger was running down the hall, away from Zorin. She chuckled. _At least some things have not changed. _They stopped and looked at her. For once the annoying pest was at a loss for words.

Zorin spoke first. "Rip, good luck on your mission. I'm sure you'll succeed in your objective."

Rip smirked. "But, of course Zorin, I **am** the hunter."

"Be careful, Rip Van Winkle. Samiel will come for you." Schroedinger said and continued to run down the hall, leaving the two women alone.

"Yes, be careful." Zorin said and turned to walk away.

"I will. Good luck on your mission too, Zorin. I'll see you soon. Maybe the next time we'll see each other we'll be in hell." _Or worse. _Rip didn't turn to see her face, afraid what she just said was true. She went to fill up on blood and to look for the Captain. Not to say goodbye. He didn't mean anything to her, no one did - but she had to get laid one last time before her trip to hell.


End file.
